Long live the Avatar
by StalkingRory
Summary: 400 years pre-Aang: One day a new Avatar is found on a peninsula in the Earthkingdom. Her name is Kyoshi and she will become one of the most powerful Avatars ever known. After her victory over Chin she is going to live a long life of peace. But everybody has started out small. This is her story from the very beginning… [I created many funny OCs to make this story Avatar-like ;)]
1. The Child

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of LONG LIVE THE AVATAR. So it's rather short. But I'm already writing the next one which will be much longer...**

**I own nothing except my many OCs ^^**

* * *

**The Child**

„So… It's her, isn't it?" Suki whispered – unsure of feeling proud or gloomy.

The council of the White Lotus was a bunch of old men in blue and white colored robes. The most serious looking one nodded with a bow. Another one pointed at the toys her little girl was playing with on the ground at the moment while another member of the White Lotus sat smilingly nearby and held his little finger to her which she immediately grabbed.

"The decision is made – no other child in the Earthkingdom chose the four toys of the Avatar except your baby daughter, woman" the one who pointed to the toys said with a ceremonial voice – she was not sure but thought to remember that his name was Daisuke. Baby Girl threw the toy that represented the water tribes against the head of the man sitting next to her who introduced himself as Botan. He rubbed his forehead and blushed – well… The little bit of skin that was uncovered by the brown shoulder-length hair and the short thick full beard blushed while the rest stayed unseen.

"Don' worry" Botan said – who seemed to be the youngest of the men "She won' be taken from ya – your peninsula is a great place fo' practicing her skills the next yea's." He stood up and flattened his robe as far as his remarkable huge tummy allowed it. "Masters will come to teach her the different elements and other skills an Avatar needs to know. Here you have good conditions with the beach nearby and the untouched nature. Don' want to think about how all this would have been managed if we had found the new Avatar in the desert…" He grinned widely and tucked one of his comrades with the elbow. It was the serious one – Hong – who ignored him obviously annoyed. He was a slim man with pale skin and black hair. His features were sharp and cold and the bun on his head was tight – as it seemed just like the man who belonged to it. Botan was his very reverse: Small, chubby and warmhearted.

"So" Suki felt a load off her mind "I can take care of her – and can even stay at home?"

"That's what it seems like" Botan retorted in a funny tone and smiled a wide frightening huge grin "The only thing we need now is very important…" Suki felt a lump in her throat. Botan kneeled down to Baby Girl once again.

"What's the name of our new, little, tiny, incy, wincy Avatar at all?!" he asked in a high pitched tone and nipped Baby Girl's cheek carefully whereupon the child threw the watertoy against his head once again. Suki laughed.

"It's Kyoshi…" she answered.

* * *

**Yes, I chose the name Suki because I thought it would be interesting that Sokka's Suki is named after Kyoshi's mother...**

**And? Do you like it?**


	2. Training

**Hello everyone :) Here the promised longer chapter. You'll see that I love my OCs and hope that you'll like them too.**

**I'm working on a cover with all the important OCs and young Kyoshi... Don't worry. I'll write till she's grown-up, first love and so on. I think till she's making Kyoshi Island...**

**Please comment ^^**

* * *

**Training**

…Seven years later…

"…the importance of training the girl in skills of non-bending is that she must become a balanced and wise Avatar" Hong told in a dry tone "We had despots in past as well as mentally deficient numskulls… Other way round her abilities concerning bending need to be on a high level to prove her a good ambassador of all natio-"

"Have ya been talking and standing he'e tha whole time?" a voice was coming right behind the master of fire bending who raised an eyebrow in surprise. Hong looked to the sitting figure with the huge hat next to Botan's cottage. Then he turned around and flinched when it definitely was the Earthbender who has talked to him.

"What!? How…"

Botan rocked with laughter holding his tummy and baring his white teeth.

"Y-You" he managed to say through giggles "You-ou did not notice i-it was a joke?! And you were talking to a statue with my clothing tha whole time?!" Hong felt a vein pulsing at his temple and his face reddened. He moved his right hand in a small circle and some fire appeared at Botan's feet. The laughter changed into high pitched screams and Botan started to jump. Watching the little dance Hong felt a satisfied smile on his lips.

* * *

"Wohoo!" Kyoshi screamed while flying through the air. She fell and fell and just before hitting the ground she used Earthbending to catapult her in the air again jumping forward in huge steps.

"Wait, boygirl! You're too fast!" Kenji shouted behind her. Kyoshi whirled around in the air to focus that little brat and formed her hands to a horn in front of her mouth.

"Stop calling me boygirl!" she screamed and reddened in anger. Little Masa laughed before stumbling with catapulting himself in the air. A cone of earth popped out of the meadow and tossed him high again.

"Boygirl! Look out!" Kenji suddenly said.

"Wha'?" she screamed back.

"LOOK!" he and Masa said pointing behind her back while she still flew backwards. Kyoshi looked over her shoulder noticing how near the ground was – but not only the ground…

"Wahhh!" she shouted "Get out of the way!" But it was too late. Her body crashed against the clueless man and they became a ball of arms and legs while rolling over hard earth. After a few Ugh's and Ow's they finally came to a halt. Feeling dizzy Kyoshi came to her feet holding her head.

"I'm so sorry" she stuttered a few times still rubbing her aching head "We were _rockjumping_ and I didn't see you coming…" The man was lying on his belly and now tried to come to his feet too. He murmured some painful curses while rubbing his back. He turned around and Kyoshi noticed some scratches on his cheek.

"Earthbender, huh?" he snarled beating the dust of his old clothing. He wasn't dressed like one of the Earthkingdom nor like anyone Kyoshi knew at all. He wore a long olive-green coat, pointy tight boots, used dark knickerbockers and a brown shirt that was obviously too big for him.

"No" she answered unsure to hide her pride of being the Avatar or not.

"Kiddin' or what?" he murmured with narrowed eyes and pointed at the grubbed earth "It is Earthbending when you're … pulling out some … great pillars from the ground, isn't it?!"

"Yeah. Of course it is, you dummy" Kyoshi replied "But I'm not only a…"

"Boygirl!" Kenji interrupted her and came down next to them while Masa crashed into a near tree.

"Boy-girl?" the stranger asked lifting one eyebrow. His eyes were grey and his hair of a messy black that became silver everywhere.

"That's not my name!" Kyoshi spat at Kenji before turning to the stranger once again "But who are you anyway?"

"A man who got knocked over by a flying non-Earthbender who earthbended…"he replied in a cool voice. Masa fell down next to them.

"He's funny" the seven year old giggled and so did they. The man sighed.

"You're no Bender, are you?" Kyoshi surrounded _the man who got knocked over by her_ in excitement. He turned whenever she reached his back and seemed not willing to answer her questions.

"Well… Certainly not" he grumbled before clenching his fists "Stop encircling me like prey!" Kyoshi snickered and made herself a platform of earth too look him in the eyes.

"You're…" she said while messing his hair with her dusty fingers "You're _pretty_ old, aren't you?" _The man whom she knocked over_ froze – only one of his eyebrows twitched nervously. Then his head became red. He grabbed her hand and stopped her messing through his hair.

"I'm actually seventeen, troublemaker…" he hissed.

"O…" Kyoshi cocked her head "You're looking much older. Even Botan is not that silver-haired yet… And he's veeeery old…" The man snorted and let go of her wrist.

"It runs in the family" he murmured while bringing his hair in order – or at least tried so.

"Just like in boygirl's family – only that they are so tall and have that really big feet!" Kenji said mockingly. Kyoshi's cheeks became as red as cherries and in an impulse she bended right under the boy's feet so he got catapulted by the earth. He screamed and landed in some bushes.

"Yeah… Totally a non-Earthbender…" the stranger commented sarcastically before examining his dust covered clothing "You think they'll let me inside your village like this?"

"They'll think you're a beggar but else they gonna let you inside" Kyoshi replied shrugging her shoulders "_Are_ you a beggar?" The stranger sighed once again with annoyance in his big bulging eyes.

"_Nooo_. I'm no beggar… I want to work here if work's needed" he answered "So… Kindly excuse but I need to go." He grabbed some fallen package (Kyoshi noticed that it made a strange sound and something inside moved), threw it over his shoulder and went on.

"Bye bye, Mr. _man I knocked over_!" Kyoshi replied waving to him. The stranger didn't even turn around but before disappearing between the trees he waved back over his shoulder.

"Boygirl" Kenji said "Are you having no training today?" All blood escaped of Kyoshi's face.

"Oh…" she remembered before pushing herself in the air with some Earthbending "Got to go! See you later, guys!" Masa and Kenji followed her with the eyes.

"Ky-Ky is funny too" Masa commented.

* * *

"Steady yourself!" Hong shouted "Focus!"

Kyoshi tried to do as Master Hong told her but every time she wanted to Earthbend the marked points on the rock she failed. Her powers did what they wanted and created a wild mess.

"Concentrate!"

"Hong" Botan stopped him from yelling at her "Who's the Earthbender here, mmh?"

"But I'm her First Tutor, keeper of wisdom and…"

"Yeah, we all know that… But ya can't feel for how it is to Earthbend – as you are a Master of Firebending your skills come out of nowhere. You create flames out of nothing. But as an Earthbender you need to modify your surroundings and that's … sometimes more complicated than dashing with flames like a mad dragon…"

Kyoshi stopped her training hiding a grin but still felt strange at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Master Hong… Sorry, Botan…"

"No need to feel sorry, incy Avatar" Botan said before Hong could open his mouth "That's a normal thing in every Earthbender's life. You learned the basics – now it comes to controlling every single particle of earth and sand. And for that, I think, I have a much better lecture for you than screaming at you the whole day…" Hong's face became a grimace of anger but Botan ignored him perfectly while laying a hand on Kyoshi's shoulder.

"Come with me" Botan smiled and pushed her with him. Kyoshi sighed. She was the Avatar, wasn't she? Everything should be easy for her. But still her Earthbending skills were as good as these of her friends Kenji and Masa (well, more Kenji than Masa who was younger than her and a bit clumsy). She noticed that Botan led her into the woods near the shore. With a thunk he created a huge stack. Then he went to a tree, ripped off something of the bark and broke it into slim fans.

"Know I want to show you what Earthbending is up to…" he said holding one fan in each of his hands. Botan made some fast movements with his body, arms and hands. Earth fell from the cylinder; a cloud of dust surrounded them within minutes. Botan's feat took several time but Kyoshi's eyes grew wider and wider with every movement her tutor did.

At some point Botan stopped, put the fans in his green robe and bended the dust to get down on the ground.

"Wow" Kyoshi whispered and glared at the statue of a slim and very pretty woman her tutor had built within minutes "It looks just like Mumma…" Botan flinched at her words and his face reddened till it looked like a hairy tomato.

"No! It's just…"

"What looks like me?" Suki asked when coming out of nowhere with a filled bucket of water at her side. Her appearance nearly made Botan faint in flurry.

"Nothin'! It's just a statue … of a woman" he replied "who is pretty beautiful and … and pretty much… looks like you…" Suki laughed but her cheeks flushed when she examined the earthen statue.

"I think it's really lovely that little statue of yours, Botan" she replied "But I'm disturbing your lesson, am I? Got to go anyway… Have to do… um … some cooking. Do you want to… well … eat with us? Later when you're finished?" Botan began to grin like a fool.

"I'd appreciate that, Sweet-Suki" he laughed "So… See ya later…"

"Great. Then. Till evening you two…" she waved at them and smiled. Botan looked after her till she had disappeared. Then he cleared his throat.

"Well, Kyoshi" Botan said when turning to her "what I wanted to show you with this little lecture is that earth isn't just big and inertial… If you learn to be filigree it can be lighter than feathers and even more versatile than water. Here… Take these fans and begin to build your own figure. They'll be helpful to control your bending and to target. When you think you can show me a perfect statue of anyone in the village – so we can compare them – then you truly are ready to concentrate on other elements too…" He held out the wooden fans and smiled. Kyoshi hesitated.

"No matter who?"

"No matter who…"

Kyoshi instantly grabbed the fans and grinned.

"Great! I'll built the most perfect statue in the whole Earthkingdom! You'll see, Botan!" The corpulent tutor laughed at that and sand fell from his hair. He noticed that and stopped laughing.

"Another lecture before you run away…" he said and bended the dirt from his and from Kyoshi's body "Also start trying to bend even small particles of earth…"

"Like sand. Or dust?" a fully cleaned Kyoshi asked in excitement.

"Yeah. It'll help…"

"All right! I'll do" Kyoshi promised enthusiastically "See you later at dinner!" And without another word she rushed away and disappeared in the woods while Botan smiled satisfied with today's developments.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ;)**


	3. Trials

**Hello! I hope this story is going to reach more nice readers :)**

* * *

**Trials…**

Kyoshi whirled around putting all her attention in this motion and concentrated her Bending in the wooden fan. She breathed heavily when she came to her feet and hesitated. With a deep breath she lowered the cloud of dust to the ground and looked up. With a shriek of anger she let herself fall backwards.

This was the twentieth statue she made the last four days since Botan gave her the task to build a perfect copy of one of the villagers. Till now she destroyed every single one of them after they were… far away from being perfect.

"It looks funny, Ky-Ky" Masa smiled and set next to her "I like it…" Kyoshi lifted the upper part of her body so she could look the younger boy in the face.

"That's nice but" she sighed "It doesn't look like you…" They both looked across to the statue of a small chubby boy. The body and clothing were nearly like the ones the real Masa wore. The tunic fell like a real one and the loose trousers seemed like they would blew with the next breeze of wind. But when it came to the face it was like looking in a broken mirror. One eye was bigger than the other, the nose looked like the one of a pig and his hair … was a single spike.

"I'm going to make another one" she jumped to her feet.

"No!" the boy stopped her destroying the figure "I like it. Please keep it…" Kyoshi smiled. Masa was two years younger than her and she felt for him like she would have for a little brother. His hair was wild and fell rearward of his head. Only a single curled hank fell in his fore head. It was of a dark brown and his eyes were big – one was of a bright green the other one of a golden brown. She brushed over his head and nodded.

"Alright" she smiled. Masa grinned back and showed his space width. "So… I think I'm searching a new place to practice. And I need a new villager."

"Today's market day" the boy murmured still fascinated by the statue "Mum's there an' a lot a people more…"

"Thank you, Masa" Kyoshi said before leaving the boy behind – who certainly didn't notice anything except the nose of the Statue-Masa where he pushed his finger in.

* * *

Kyoshi strolled along the booths and lost herself in thoughts. Once again she doubted her skills as an Avatar. She was seven years old! Other Avatars had been able to control all four elements when they were just three! Okay, well, not perfectly but… She sighed. She didn't even dare to think about _water_…

Before she could follow this thought she bumped into someone who cursed miserably as he faltered with a skid filled with clay jugs in his hands. Before she could grab him the man fell in the dirt of the market place stretching his arms forward to save the clay works…

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I-" She was about to help the man on his feet when she noticed it was _the man she knocked over_.

"Seems you've a talent to knock over unsuspecting people, haven't you, girl?" he murmured looking down his dirty clothed miserably.

"Not people" she disagreed "Only you."

"Yeah, that quite makes me feel better…" The package over his shoulder moved when he bend down to grab his belongings. "Another day I need to wash my clothing…"

"You should do so. It's a bit smelly, _man I knocked over_" she answered and grinned. The man sighed in annoyance. "But you could also let me clean it." That was the one thing Botan told her to learn which she had managed to master.

"Na… Thanks…" he shook his head and went to a nearby booth.

"Why not? You complained just a minute ago!"

"No – because I have the feeling that any help of the likes of you will bring me endless pain and torture…"

"Very funny."

"Am I not?" then he put the clay dishes on the booth. Without asking one more time Kyoshi spread her fingers and tried to feel every particle of earth on the man's clothing. She breathed in, closed her eyes before opening them abruptly and smiled. She then pulled her hands back wide behind her before hitting them down nearly touching the ground. With her motions a cloud of dust fell from the man's clothing and skin to the ground. He watched her a minute before clapping his hands sarcastically.

"Nice trick…" then he concentrated on his goods. Kyoshi leaned against his booth and looked at him on the other side.

"You really have big eyes…" she stated. The man shot her an annoyed glance.

"Thank you…"

Then the package over his shoulder moved again and a nose reached out of it. It sniffled before a head appeared. Kyoshi jumped in surprise and excitement.

"Oh, gods! Is this a Deerstoat!" she squeaked and immediately was on the top of the booth to grab the little animal. It was small like a cat and had antlers on its slender head.

"Leave him be – he hates children and bites sometimes" the man warned her. But then Kyoshi had it in her arms already.

"What's his name?"

The man snorted in annoyance.

"Didi" he answered crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Didi" she echoed and laughed when it licked her cheek.

"Yeah, well, that's his name" the man murmured and sighed again "So do you mind to stop disturbing my business any longer?"

"You make clay dishes?" she asked ignoring the obvious answer.

"No, I sell four headed Beavermice – OF COURSE I SELL CLAY DISHES!"

"They look nice" Kyoshi replied ignoring his anger perfectly. Than an idea came to her mind. "Well, _man I knocked over_… Would you mind helping me with … something?" The right eyebrow of the man twitched but then he breathed out beaten.

"You won't leave me be if I don't help you, will you?"

"Exactly!" Kyoshi exclaimed pushing a small fist to the sky and pressing Didi even harder against her small chest. The Deerstoat squealed.

"Alright. For my dinner's sake!"

* * *

"Master! Master Botan!" Kenji shouted running to the Masters small hut.

"Wha' is it, boy? Ya sound like ya going to be killed!" Botan stumbled down the small stair towards the breathless boy.

"Boygirl sent me!" he coughed "She wants to show you her first perfect statue of a villager!"

"Wha'? Already? I gave her the task not even a week ago! So let's see… Can tell I'm excited, boy…"

Kenji led him to the woods near the market place. It was evening and the sky turned orange and red already but it was still enough light to see every single detail of the statue in the middle of a clearance.

"My, my… What do my old man's eyes see there? I don't know this man. He's no villager, is he?" Botan asked young Kyoshi standing next to the huge statue.

"No, but he's still here – on the market, eating dinner. He's pretty hungry because it took some time building this one…" She patted the statue-man's leg.

"Neat, very neat, incy Avatar…" Botan nodded "The details… Very good. Very filigree. The Deerstoat on his shoulder seems to snarl the next minute…" He laughed.

"But… Well, these eyes. Aren't they a bit too bulging? And also these askew teeth… Do you really think 'tis a perfect replica of a villager?"

Kyoshi grinned.

"We may get him and compare if you like?" she replied innocently.

* * *

The _man who got knocked over by a seven year old brat_ looked pretty pissed off when the group of villagers asked him to come with them. He was just ready cooking a hotpot and not even one full spoon of it had reached his mouth.

His stomach growled when he placed himself next to the statue and it just needed Didi on his shoulder to copy the annoyed glance and the indignant posture the statue had. The man always looked like that.

"O…" a man named Botan breathed "You really have such huge eyes, mate… Interesting."

"Yeah, well… may I go now? I am really tired and pretty hungry, you see…"

"Ay! But won't you join the little celebration I want to organize for incy Avatar?" Botan replied patting the annoying girl's shoulder.

"Wait. Did you just say Av…"

"What's your name anyway, good man?" the tutor asked.

"My name's not you business, but" the man sighed and reached his hand out "Well, it's Shu Li…" Botan beamed with joy and shook his hand. Kyoshi grinned widely.

"Nice to meet you, Shu!" Botan replied ignoring Shu's protesting glare when he heard his forename. "So! I think it's time to roast that little Donkeypig in my garden!" When Shu thought of a juicy piece of meat he felt soothed for all the anger and decided to join the little celebration. Only when the little brat clutched his arm he thought that it was the wrong idea.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I love the story and its characters. I hope that there will be some more people to read it and review.**


End file.
